Your my hot water bottle
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: It's a cold night in Albert square and Carol has allowed David to stay the night but he can't keep his hands to himself. Rated M. Set in 1996 with my own twist.


January 1996 was very cold. Very Very Cold. The snow was falling thick and fast and Many people of Albert square came down with colds during that month but at least they had homes in which they could wrap up warm which was more than what could be said for David Wicks. After failing to pay the rent once again, he received his eviction notice personally by the landlord. David was worried because he didn't know where to go, he couldn't stay with his mother as Pat was with Roy and they never saw eye to eye anyway, then he thought about a possible solution. Carol, his one true love. She and Alan had split up though why David didn't know. This could be his chance to reconcile with her, she was the only woman he ever loved after all. It was seven o clock at night and He made his way towards her house with a suitcase in hand and when he reached the door, he saw that he made footprints in the snow. He rang the doorbell and waited then at last Carol answered the door, dressed in a white dressing gown and matching slippers, her cleavage was visible through the top of the dressing gown and David couldn't help but stare. "Had your look?", Carol remarked furiously and David looked up, "Sorry to call round at this time but I'm in a slight dilemma. You see I've lost my flat." Carol sighed, "Well that was careless." David nodded, "Yeah, well you see I've got nowhere else to go..." David added then to his surprise Carol parted away from the door and allowed David to come in, "I'm not having you catch your death David. It's bloody cold out there." Carol said as David followed her into the kitchen, Robbie was watching the telly with Sonya and Billie. "Where's Bianca?", David asked, noticing that she wasn't there. Carol passed David a cup of tea and sat down opposite him, "Out with Ricky and Tiffany. She's stopping at Tiffanys tonight." She then added, "I'll set up a bed in the living room,ok and you can stay as long as you like." David smiled at her and finished his tea. When Robbie, Sonya and Billie went to bed Carol brought down a blanket and spare pillows and lay them on the sofa, David was wearing his shirt and boxers which secretly was a arousing sight for Carol, "Will you be ok?", She asked and David nodded, "Yeah I will thanks so much." David responded and Carol smiled at him,about to head upstairs. Just then, he called, "Carol, You wouldn't happen to have a hot water bottle would you?", Carol raised her eyebrows, "A hot water bottle? What for?", She asked and David responded, "Its really cold and I normally have one with me when it gets cold." Carol gave a cheeky grin and David smirked, "I'm not ashamed to admit that I use a hot water bottle to send me to sleep Carol. I bet you have a teddy to send you to sleep." David said cheekily and with a hint of seduction, "Oi," Carol responded giggling then she said, "Don't think I have a hot water bottle but the blanket should be warm enough. Good night." She added and she climbed up the stairs.

Later that night, Carol was about to go to sleep when David came into her bedroom, "Carol,it's freezing downstairs and I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?", He asked as he tried to cover himself up, Carol sighed heavily, "Its not that cold David." She turned on her side when David said in a desperate voice, "Please Carol. I'm so cold, my nipples are erect!", Carol sighed again, "Alright then, get in." And David practically jumped in, enjoying the warmth of the bed and smelling Carols sweet aroma. Then he put his arms round her waist but Carol flinched away, "What are you doing now?!", she snapped and David responded, "I'm cold Carol and your warm, please?", David pleaded and Carol sighed again heavily, "Alright, so long as you keep your hands to yourself." She said irritability and David gently put his arms around her waist. "Now go to sleep." Carol said in an annoyed voice before she settled to sleep, David slowly fell asleep with his arms around the woman he loved.

An hour later, Carol awoke as something was pressing up against her and the bed was creaking, Carol turned her head around and found that David was dry humping her in his sleep, banging himself against her, she could feel the tip of his erection press against her thigh. David's face was sweaty and turning red as he rubbed himself against her. Carol should have gone mad now and threw him outta bed but she couldn't. Davids erection was ready to burst from his boxers as he dry humped carol further, this teased him as well as her, it made him pace himself, he so wanted either his own or carols hands wrapped round his juicy piece of man meat. Carol felt herself becoming aroused and when David's hands reached her breasts she didn't stop him. Then David, in his sleep, groaned, "Oh,Carol, your making me stiffer than a stick of Blackpool rock" Carol watched him and gently shook him awake, "David wake up." She whispered and David looked down and saw his erection, becoming embarrassed, "Sorry Carol I..." Carol placed a finger to his lips and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, " We shouldn't be doing this but I really want this to happen." Carol whispered then their lips captured in a passionate kiss with their tongues wrapped around each other's, David withdrew and panted slightly, "God Carol the things you do with your tongue eh." Carol giggled then got on top and straddled him, feeling his erection beneath him, she lifted her nightdress over her head and threw it on the floor displaying her breasts to David who was utterly speechless. He sat up and tenderly kissed them, Carol moaned softly. "Oh David", she whispered as he licked and kissed her breasts. David smirked against them caressing them with his hands enjoying the fullness of them.

Carol pushed him down and devoured his chest with kisses and gentle bites then moving down slowly before reaching for his boxers and pulling them down, having a good feel of his erection which popped out in the process. "Oh Carol." David moaned softly as Carol felt along his shaft amazed at how big it was. "Sit on it." David commanded and Carol grinned but instead of straddling him, she lay beside him and pulled him down on top of him, "Put your big fat baby maker inside of me and make love to me all night long." She groaned and David immediately slid inside her.

The thrusting was hard, fast and excruciatingly pleasurable as he pumped away on her, both feeling very warm and their moans drowning out each other's. David kissed her to drown out her moans so that her kids couldn't hear her and walk in, they would hate her for moving on from Alan so quickly. David got faster as he felt his orgasm overpower him, "Ooooh Carol." He moaned as he ejaculated into Carols core lying beside her, his deflating erection covered in Carols juices. They were panting heavily as David rested his head on Carols breasts, "Well I think it's safe to say that I don't need a water bottle anymore and I will say this Carol. No one has made me cum as hard as you can." David said softly as he cuddled into Carol, Carol smiled at him, "Your right there because your my hot water bottle." Carol responded and David kissed her, then holding each other tightly they fell asleep.


End file.
